Past’s presence
by Scorpina
Summary: Continuation of hidden Powers, we learn more of the 'strange foke' in the WWE, but what happens when the past comes back to haunt some of them?
1. Chapter 1

Past's present.

A continuation from Hidden Powers, secrets are now revealed as the Past comes back to those in the WWE locker room. Question is… what is it?

Chapter 1- Bitten

It happened at a bar, in a cold winter's night, I don't know how exactly it happened… but it just did. I was sitting by myself with a gorgeous woman approached me, nothing out of the ordinary, I was but a young buck and she was a fine doe. Next thing I knew, she lured me out of the bar… biggest mistake of my life. I was taken into an alleyway where she began to kiss me and lick my neck. The next thing I knew, she was thrown off to the side and some dark shadow like creature came. Tore into my neck, yet… gave me blood in return. The girl was killed before my eyes once I noticed what she really was, a ghoul out to feed her master. I had become the new puppet; it preferred the blood of women than men… so I was his servant.

It was two hundred years ago when that happened, I soon found myself hunting for this monster and feeding my own twisted needs. Blood was the answer for me, however… I did my damnest to never take an innocent life. I tried to find a low life, usual a rapist or murderer, they were few and far between, I didn't want to catch any in the act of their crime, sadly that's how I did manage to snag them as my prey. On more than on occasion did I stare down at a dying young woman, all the pain she had to endure before I got there. I managed to save but a few of them… yet some have died in my arms… I will never forget that. I gained magical powers from sorcerers that I happened to have fed from, and it grew every time I drank from one of them. It was unintentional, yet when they are willing to take an innocent life, it's their own damn fault!

It would be on a faithful night, just over ten years ago I would say when I was on the hunt again, this time, my creator had joined me in search of a fresh meal, his eyes came apone a rather large man, one I had never seen before however have heard of. He made his move and attempted to lure him into an alley, when really, my master was the one lured.

I followed, sensing something horrible to come of this event, once I made it to the alley, did I see the stranger with my master's neck in his mouth! He paused the moment he saw me, and threw my creator's body to the ground. He still lived. "If you want to take back you life, and live the way you want to live it. You will take the rest of his blood," the stranger told me. He spoke sincere words to me, and I did as he said. I killed the bastard that turned me. And soon found myself with great power I never knew existed. Yet it also left me to wonder, where do I go from here? The stranger approached me with a smile. "You were nothing like him, perhaps I can help you friend" his hand reached out to me, "My name is Bret… Bret Hart"

"Mark" was all I was able to utter.

"Tell me then Mark, did you know there are other ways to feed?"

Such a concept was unknown to me! Bret took me into a new world, I became a wrestler and learned from him, learned how to feed off of the crowd's energy be good or bad! There was so much there I could take what I needed without harming any mortal there. Blood was obtained whenever available, and yet the day he left the business, I felt alone…

I decided to seek out others like me, I learned later through McMahon that he was searching for those of… different blood; it took me a while to trust him. But once I began to see everyone for who they really were, I went along with it.

It as a cold day in Tennessee, I remember it like it was yesterday. I had been walking along when I heard howls of pain and anger fill the sky… then blood wafting in the air. Rushing towards the sound, I ran into Kane's mate, her daughters and Kane's son clutched in her arms. They were wounded and bleeding badly, the look of fear on their faces just sent me into action. I found Kane battling thirty men, he too was wounded and battered. I know damn well he could have taken them all at full health, but when I saw a little ones… that didn't make it on the ground… I knew his heart wasn't into the fight.

I slaughtered the men, and drank their blood, but most escaped my wrath. Kane collapsed before me; I took him to Vince, him and his whole family…

Every eye batted at me in great interest, no one could say a word as I continued on with my story. "I wish I had arrived earlier… perhaps… I could have done more. I never forgave myself…"

"It wasn't your fault, we went through this" growled Kane. The memory bothered him greatly.

I moved on with the story, I met the Hardy Boys when they first came to the WWE, and learned of their fantastic talents that I never knew existed. "I didn't know how to resist sunlight until I met the Hardys, they taught this old dog a new trick no?" I smirked. Matt and Jeff smiled and nodded. "But it was from then on… that I vowed to bring justice to Kane's family, to Kratos' fallen siblings, by any means. I have killed ten of the original thirty that attack his kin… I have many more to go, but they will all feel my fangs!" I hissed and bared them out of anger. A blood vow was what I made, which means, not matter what happens; I will complete my vow or die trying. "That's my past, sketchy as it maybe… that's all I can share about it. I have done things I am no proud of, I freely admit that."

Kratos and Sage listened full heartedly, she had since recovered from the loss of blood by my fault I might add. However I watched how close she and Kratos have become, nearly inseparable. Which was wonderful news to Kane's ears.

"Who wants to go next?" I asked.

"I will Taker, it's about time some of you know of my family" Snitsky announced.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost family

Chapter 2- Lost family- Snitsky

I lived very low key, my family and I. We were happy, and content with our lives until we learned of… learned of the government's plot. It had been on the lips of every creature I knew, and it started the night they went after Kane's family. Ever since, everyone had kept his or her guard up. We all watched one another's backs, as times grew tough. I was the next one hit.

It happened in broad daylight. My wife was going out for food, and vowed to return in a short while. She never breaks her vow. However, when the sun had set…and she still wasn't back, I feared for the worst. My children kept asking me where their mother was. I couldn't answer them. As the night lingered I felt odd vibrations on the ground, every creature that lived next to me had gone… not even the birds stayed the night in the trees. The forest… was empty…

-

"You lived in a forest?" asked Matt Hardy.

Every eye turned to him, annoyed with his interruption. "Shut the hell up!" growled Jeff. "Sorry, go head"

Yes, the forest was my home. Back to the story, the vibrations only grew and then a felt it, the footsteps of fifty men. My children grew scared, wondering what to do. The only logical thing I could think of was to run. I got most of them on the move except for my only daughter. I rushed back to get her… that was when I was struck from behind. I remember her frightened face as I crashed to the ground. I was hit with endless amounts of tranquilizers, just as I heard my children screaming for me… I wanted to send my poison through the earth, however it would have killed everything, perhaps even my own children. I remember coming too later on, the smell of blood mixed in the breeze… and… before me lay my daughter.

I went to her quickly, trying to wake her. "Darlin' please… please wake up!" I begged, but the blood that surrounded her body… I knew… I knew she was dead. It was then I felt a large hand come on to my shoulder. Slowly, I looked up and saw a dragon stared down at me.

He helped me up; looking about I saw the bodies of the men who attacked me, yet no sign of my children. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

The breeze gave way to the fate of my children, even the scent of my wife were on these men, her blood on their clothing. I couldn't hold back my tears and frustration and howled into the night, my family… all of them… lost to me in a matter of minutes… you don't know how devastating that was… Kane did… he was the one that saved me.

He offered his hand to me, and took me to see Vince. Where using his spells, formed a mortal mask for me, he taught me how to hide my powers to look human. Since then… I've been in the locker room… I've been avenging my family with every battle I fight. I… I just wished I could have at least saved some of my children…

"Wow… I never knew," whispered Taker.

"Ditto, that's so sad. Two families gone in a single night!" said Matt. "Man, I want to kill them all!" he growled.

"Whoa, easy there Hardy Boy" called Hunter. "Not all of those deaths were done by the government… I know for a fact they invested in the hunters… no agent would have that kind of skill to take out a family like that" he called.

Kane and I tuned to him, how would he know that? "And where is this tidbit of information coming from?" Kane growled.

Hunter let out a sigh and explained. "Every hunter is registered with the US Government, they made it so incase an 'outbreak' were to occur, mainly for vampires. But once they caught wind of the other creatures, they made orders to bring them down… by any means. Rewards were given, at one point it was a million per dragon hid, then Basilisk. I was given the memos, but never participated" he explained.

Kane growled lowly to him, as I hissed to myself, foolish mortals that think they know what's best for everyone else! Who the hell gives them that kind of power? Sage looked about and huddled closer to Kratos, this was something neither one knew about the world they now live in.

"So we're going at it all wrong aren't we?" Taker asked aloud after scratching his chin. "The government is only hunting us, because they got people to do it… we got to take out the legs of the operation… the ones with the means of hunting…"

That wasn't Taker's 'I got a plan' tone. However, Hunter already shuttered to the thought of it. Kane however was all for it. "Do go on" he grinned evilly.

Taker spoke of others like us. "I know where there are vampires who wouldn't mind a taste of this action. As well those of us who have been more than tarnished by these 'hunters' we need to stop them. Those who work for the government are in it for the money… not for the sake of human life. We must act now!" he called out.

It had nearly everyone in the room up and arms with Taker's idea, many were willing to go into battle for this. However I remained seated, something wasn't right about this. "Let's think this through though. How would we be able to tell the difference of those who are willing to kill for the sake of money, or those that assume it's for the safety of mortals? Not all of them can be evil, some can be tricked… others just blind to what they are really doing" I announced.

"Why the hell would you care? They killed your family damn it!" snapped Taker. "Don't you want them all dead?"

"I want those responsible dead!" I snapped back and hissed to Taker. "If we go about killing them without assuming there are consequences to our actions then we are no better than they are!" The room became silent to me as I spoke my peace. "Imagine if Hunter were among them, if you didn't know he was who he is… you would have slaughtered him with the others, assuming he had wrong you as those who killed my family and Kane's!"

The thought got Taker thinking, he sneered to the idea and growled lowly, he knew I was right. Kratos stood up with Sage. "If you are going to keep talking about this… I think it's best you wait until Sage and I leave the room. Neither of us want to hear this anymore" he announced and took her out of the room, the two walked hand in hand. Despite what they heard of our past, they don't wish to take drastic action for the future… the very idea of a war frightened them… it frightened me as well.

After that 'delightful' conversation, the guys and I decided to head out for a drink. Taker and the Hardys joined us as well as we went to a local bar. Hunter led the way, yet once we arrived. He wanted to leave. There were people turning to see who just entered the establishment, many of them were brutes and called Triple H over. As if he were a long lost friend of theirs… little did we know… he really was. "PAUL! Come talk to us!" one man called aloud.

Triple H excused himself from us and went to se the men. We went to the other side of the bar to listen in. My hearing was off just slightly, yet the Hardys and Taker relayed the conversation to us as they played pool. Vampires can filter out any sound until they find what they are hearing for. What they said became rather interesting…


	3. Chapter 3 The Night out

Chapter 3- The night out- Triple H

Why the hell here of all places! God damn it I know I shouldn't have gone out tonight, there were men that sat at the bar that I go way back with… Hunters that I use to hunt and kill with, why the hell did they have to be here? I forced as smile as I approached them and sat at the bar. "Your friends there look rather creepy looking. What gives? You haven't talked to us in years, it's like you fell off the face of the earth!"

"Mike, it's nothing really. I just grew out of it," I explained.

They all stared at me as if I had a hole in my head. "Grew out of it? You can never grow out of hunting! Come on now, you are holding something back so we don't feel so bad! What is it?" Demanded Jake. Mike and Jake had been friends since way back before they ever knew me. They are like brothers and hunted together. They wear the teeth of their prey like trophies on their clothing proudly, every gash, scratch, scar and broken bone are metals in their eyes. Not far from them was Deadshot. No one really knew his real name, but his name came from his aim. Not once have I seen this man miss his target. His partner in crime was Coyote; don't ask about that nickname, I don't even know!

"Well, what did you bag Paul?" question Deadshot.

I went along with it, these guys would know something was up if I didn't say anything. "A female dragon," Not entirely a lie… but also not fully the truth. They cheered for me and ordered for rounds of beer, I didn't take part in their celebration.

"I'll bet she's mounted on the wall! Right next to the others you have gotten. There was no better dragon hunter than you… Paul. You live up to your nickname" Smirked Jake. "I on the other hand just bagged me a centaur… female, and these here…" he lay on the table massive horns. "Are her daddy's, took him out after I aimed at her… stupid creatures"

There was a sudden snap that echoed the bar, our attention turned to the pool table where Kane just broke his cue stick into two, after realizing what he did, he placed the pieces off to the side. "Sorry, cheep wood and all" he announced as he tried to calm himself down.

"That is one ugly ass guy," laughed Coyote. "Same with his pool partner, if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were the poison snakes!"

"Come off it, I get weird co-workers all the time, you know how my father in law is, the weirder the better" I announced trying to change the subject. However they didn't drop it and kept their eyes on my friends.

"Hunter… when are you going to get the diapers off and come back to your true calling?" Deadshot asked. He slipped me a paper, on it had a number. "You call that and get yourself some real work, there's pretty penny offered for any parts of the 'unseen beasts' if you catch my drift"

"Bounty hunting for mythical animals… I don't know about you guys, but their numbers are getting few and far between"

"It means we are doing a damn good job!" snapped back Mike. "You know about the family of poison snakes I took out, would have killed the big one hadn't that damn dragon appeared"

A pool ball went flying off the table and through the wall of the bar; Snitsky… froze to the news as he refused to turn around. Mike got up and demanded to know what the hell the noise was. "He sent a pool ball through the wall!" one of the bar waitresses announced in utter shock. Mike slowly approached Snitsky; he was about to tap him on the shoulder when I pulled him away.

"The guy is probably drunk, leave him be Mike" I said.

However… Mike gave me a look. "Your friends have been eavesdropping on us the whole time… he did that the moment I talked about the damn snakes… which means… He's the ugly fella I missed!" he sneered. I knew then and there to get out of the way. Snitsky turned and bashed his cue over Mike's skull, sending him crashing to the ground.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! IN COLD BLOOD!" Snitsky screamed, his teeth became fangs as his eyes turned to that of serpents. "You… you will die for what your did!"

Mike only laughed. "Not unless I kill you first"

"Snitsky, down!" I ordered him just as a bullet came flying through the bar, everyone hit the dirt just as Deadshot pulled his gun and fired. I knew that was going to happen, and that was another reason why I no longer hung out with these guys, they are willing to fire a gun anywhere! My so-called friend took up arms and stationed themselves about the bar, everyone else ran in terror, leaving us to fend for ourselves. However, I caught the attention of the waitress, she was waving the guys over to her and whispering in their ears. I followed with Snitsky; the bullet just grazed his shoulder. She came up to me and said. "Head for the trap door, behind the bar"

She wasn't kidding, for some ungodly reason, there was a trap door. She opened it and let us in without hesitation. I soon found myself with the guys, a long tunnel ensued as the woman was the last one to join us. Despite the darkness, she seemed to see perfectly. "Follow me, keep close and don't speak, not yet," she said. We agreed. I was blind as a bat, however Taker and the Hardys led us through. Kane adjusted just fine, Snitsky was still weak from the wound.

"Damn bastards nearly got me," he hissed bitterly. "Why didn't you tell me you knew…"

"I didn't think it was them, and you heard them. I haven't spoken in years with those guys, I'm not about to start again"

I kept checking my pocket for the paper Deadshot gave me. It was still there… lingering. The strange woman stopped at a solid oak door, she did a specific knock before we heard the locks, chains and padlock open. The door soon parted ways as we were invited inside… a place none of us knew existed…


	4. Chapter 4 Hidden World

Chapter 4- hidden world- Kane.

My eyes were bewildered, never have I seen so many mythical beasts in one place! I was mesmerized to them all, and yet the moment we walked in did they take notice. A large centaur rushed to Snitsky and took him from Hunter, he called instantly for aid and lay him on the ground. Other beasts soon followed as they fixed the wound and wrapped it tightly. Snitsky stared to stir, but was still out of it. I never knew just avoiding a bullet like that… could have done such damage. It grazed his arm… just barely "You were lucky he's strong and the blow just missed him, he would have been dead" the centaur spoke.

He turned his attention to us, yet sneered at Hunter. "Mortal scum" he sneered. He then turned his attention to me. The centaur bowed just slightly to me. "How rare are your kind now days?" he asked.

"Too rare, mortals have sought our blood to make super soldiers… I have not seen another dragon since I have been introduced to those in my line of work"

The centaur nodded. "You are welcomed guests here, we heard the violence upstairs and sent our best warriors…"

"NO!" Hunter protested. "Those men are vial and dangerous! You can't!"

Just then the screams filled the tunnel we just came through, shockingly enough, the hunters were taken alive and paraded through this underground world, attention was quickly drawn to them as the people booed and hissed to them all. The hunters remained defiant until the very end. None were given a trail; a Basilisk instantly put them to death. A large young man stood among the hunters… the resemblances was unmistakable… He had to have been once of Snitsky's children. His look matched his own, yet he had more hair on his head than his old man… I'm one to talk. But before he killed the hunters, he looked them each in the eyes and asked if they regret anything.

Needless to say what their answer was, but the one that killed his family and nearly Snitsky too said his only regret was that he didn't finish the job. I turned to Hunter before the men were killed. "Are you not going to ask for mercy?"

Hunter stared at me cold. "Why, do they deserve it?" He made his way through the crowd and stood in the front. His 'friends' looked at him with great joy.

"Hunter, bro! Come on, kill these bastards!"

His arms crossed as he stared on with great anger. "You tried to kill one of my friends… you killed his family… I ain't going to save your sorry asses" It was the last thing Hunter would ever say to them. The young Basilisk sent his poison through the ground. He watched the venom as it slowly steep into the mortal flesh before allowing it to kill them. He dragged on their deaths for minutes, burning and agonizing pain filled their bodies as every creature watched. None jeered, no cheers for their pain, for they are getting but a taste of what we endured. When death finally took them, the young Basilisk turned away from them and was about to leave. I had to stop him; he had to know his father was alive!

I rushed through the crowd and took hold of the youth's shoulder. "Please, can I talk to you?" I called to him.

He paused for a moment, slowly. He turned to face me. "About what sir?" he asked respectfully.

"Your father… I believe he would like to meet you"

The youth froze to my words. His head shook in disbelief. "He couldn't have… I saw him get beat over the head trying to save my sister… I saw him fall!"

I took hold of his shoulder once more. "Will you at least see to make sure it's not him?" I asked.

He agreed as I let him over to Snitsky. He just came too. "Damn bullet, what the hell was on that thing?"

"Well, according to legend you're only weakness is the Phoenix… since… well… they ate Basilisk back in the day, it was coated in Phoenix oil" Matt explained.

"Damn" he muttered, just then he stared at me. His eyes slowly drifted to the stranger beside me. Snitsky jumped to his feet, yet had to be caught my Matt and Jeff. Too much excitement could make him pass out once more. "Can… can it really be?" he asked.

The youth shook as he stared at Snitsky, he couldn't believe his own eyes. "Father?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5 Reunited

Chapter 5- Reunited- Matt

The look on Gene's face said it all… the kid standing before him, the one that just killed the hunters… was his son. He shouldn't stop smiling after that as he pulled him into his arms. "I never thought…. My God. How did you survive!" Snitsky asked.

"When you told us to run… I ran… But I kept looking back for you. When I saw you got clubbed… I kept running, but a hunter caught up to me, he was about to kill me… when he saved me"

"He?" Kane asked.

"He refers to me" came the centaur. "My name is Zeus."

"I… I can never repay you for this" Snitsky said.

"No need to, you brought us a dragon… we have long fear they have since vanished." He explained. There was something off with his tone once he mentioned dragon.

"Come home with me son?" Snitsky asked.

He refused. "They need be here father, I protect this place" Gene reluctantly nodded his head in agreement; Taker announced that we should leave, until Zeus interrupted him.

"At least say a while longer, there is no need to leave in such a hurry, besides… we have other important matters to deal with" Zeus turned to stare at Hunter… the look I didn't like the least bit. We were shown through the underground city, people have lived happily here among each other, and even vampires have found a home within the confines. Taker only sneered to the idea.

"I can't imagine living here," he said in a vampire whisper to us. "Who would want to?"

"Those who lost everything" muttered Jeff. "If you live here with others, you know you are no longer alone in the world. Perhaps that is why"

"Have you noticed how they stare at Triple H?" I said to them.

No creature has taken their eye off of Hunter, once he was out of view they whispered about him… then Kane. The Dragon talk soon began. "It's about time one of them found their way here"

Taker turned to us and gave a nod, there was more to this little place than meets the eye.

Zeus took us to a rather large palace like building; Snitsky's son… named Fang lived here with many others. "We take the most rare of our kind and allow them to live freely, quite amazingly we were stunned to learn of a dragon that walked freely among the mortals… and vampires" Zeus stared at us. "Come have a look and see"

We were all invited in… but Hunter. "You wait outside" Zeus said in a venomous tone.

"What the hell? Am I some sort of dog?" he demanded. Jeff thought it would be rather funny to take the leather collar he wore and put it on Triple H. He then took the leather strap from Taker's jacket and tied it to a rock and then the collar. It brought some laughs, but clearly didn't amuse Triple H. "You're going to get such an ass kicking Hardy!" he warned. Jeff only smiled as we were given a tour inside the place. However I paused, and kept looking back at Triple H. He insisted he would be fine… I had my doubts.

The inside was magnificent, covered in endless marble and trimmed with gold. Young creatures frolicked about playfully, I saw Snitsky's son smile as the kids flocked to him. "FANG! You came back!" they cheered.

He embraced each and every one of the children and told him he promised he would. Zeus turned to us to explain why the children were so fond of him. "He had lived here the longest, since then Fang has made trips to the surface world and rescued any children he could find, all these children were saved my him… You should be very proud of your son" Zeus said as he directed his comment to Snitsky.

He could only smile, yet there was a heart-breaking tear that followed. Gene knew if his son loved it here, there was little to no chance that Fang would come back with us. Snitsky approached his son and asked to speak with him alone; all the children stared at Gene. Their eyes widened in great shock and aw to him. "Fang… is he…" one whispered. A little werewolf Fang seemed to favor asked the curious question.

He only smiled to her and said. "Yes, he's my father" Fang told her. "Now go place, I need to speak with him"

The little ones quickly left as Taker stared at me oddly. "Something ain't right about this place," he said in a vampire whisper. I agreed, it was all too… too convenient in a sense. And I still couldn't shake the feeling there was something much more to this. Zeus kept staring at Kane who marveled at the children playing.

"You may go play with them if you wish dragon, I am sure they would enjoy the company" Zeus announced.

Kane obliged as he transformed and walked into the room. The children were almost fearful of him until the young werewolf kid tackled him to the ground playfully. Taker only rolled his eyes. "He still is a kid at heart," he muttered lowly. I watched Gene and Fang walk down an empty hallway, in hopes of having a private conversation…


	6. Chapter 6 Heart to Heart

Chapter 6- Heart to Heart- Snitsky

I never could have imagined in my wildest dreams… one of my children survived… My son. He was silent to m as we walked down the hallway, the awkward silence bothered me greatly, I thought he would have been more excited to see me. "Son… why do you not speak?" I asked of him.

He said nothing at first, but soon found his words. "Stay here dad, it's safer!" he pleaded. "Don't go back up to the surface, who is to say you won't be hunted again? Who is going to try and take you from me again?" he asked. I could tell despite his trips to the surface, he was terrified of the world above him. I broke my heart to say the next few words to him, and I could tell they hurt him as well.

"I can't stay here… I'm sorry I just cannot," I told him. "If you won't come back with me, I will respect your wishes and won't make you" We embraced after that, I felt his tears fall onto my shoulder. It was heart wrenching for him and myself. "Just know I am very proud of you, and so happy to know you are alive"

We rejoined the others. Kane had tuckered the kids out after playing non-stop with them, Taker announced it was time to go.

We were just about out the door when Zeus called for us to stay a while longer. Taker had to feed, as did the Hardys. Matt just opened the door when he noticed something off. Instantly he turned around and demanded. "Where the hell is Triple H?"

Kane rushed out the door and saw Hunter was no longer tied onto the rock. "I should have brought a stronger leash" joked Jeff.

"Not now" growled Taker, he tuned to Zeus. "Where the hell is he!"

Zeus stood defiantly. "He is going to be put on trial and then sentence to death. He confessed to 'bagging' a female dragon as he claimed in the mortal hut on the surface. He is to pay for his crime with a trail and execution… Death by dragon… By you!" he said as his large hand pointed to Kane.

Kane was up and arms. "I am not killing my friend!"

"Then you don't leave until he is dead, I will give you until sunset. It is your choice dragon" Zeus walked away from us, leaving us to stew in the thought. Fang looked worried as he stared between myself and the only family he had ever know. He went with Zeus, but hesitated for a while.

"So what the hell are we going to do now?" I asked.

Taker's eyes had closed; they were closed ever since the centaur spoke. He opened them to us but looked to the Hardys with a smile. Matt got the idea. "Declare a mistrial." He said with a grin, we watched him and Jeff take off like shots as I was still left utterly confused.

"Is there something you ain't telling us?" I asked. Knowing the Deadman, he can take words apart, his ears dissects the conversation and he can pick out the true meaning of what was really spoken to us.

"Indeed there is. Zeus here doesn't want Kane to leave, so what better way to make him than with a threat. If Hunter is to die by Kane's hands, we all know he won't do it. The stipulation remains Kane is to stay if he refuses to kill. They want a dragon here; Zeus is hiding a little something of his own. It's in his blood and I can smell it" Taker said with a low growl.

"So what do we do until the Hardys get back?" questioned Kane. "I ain't going to try and leave, the whole town would come at me… making sure I don't"

"So we look around, and find out how this place came to be. I saw a vampire bar here earlier, I got to feed soon" he said in a hungry tone. When Taker gets hungry he starts to bare his fangs and hiss aloud. Not a good sign, I was there last time that happened… Well… let's say Khali had to change his tights.

We explored the place and found the vampire bar, inside were quite a few immortals, yet all conversations stopped once we walked in. Taker in particular walked with such dominance, every creature had to turn and stare at him in aw. He sat at the front of the bar and ordered a gallon… yeah… a gallon. Taker was really thirsty.

"You think he would have been full at the Royal Rumble with that pop he got huh?" I smirked to Kane. He only smiled back.

The blood was presented to him without question, Taker was then asked about payment. "Do you take cash or debit?" he questioned.

The room erupted into laughter. "You don't pay for drinks" laughed aloud one vampire. "It's all free, and ours for the taking"

Taker stared at his gallon of blood; he sniffed it to be on the safe side. He drank it down anyway, so it mustn't have been human blood. I was growing quite hungry myself. "Snake, go our back and help yourself to the open bar, you too dragon!" the bartender called.

I was rather curious to this 'open bar' concept and went to investigate. In the back there were endless amounts of pigs! My lips smacked with great anticipation, however Kane looked a little concerned. He sniffed around abit not fully trusting this buffet. I was rather annoyed to his curiosity, for it made me edgy! "Look if you don't want me to eat any, just say so!" I growled at him.

"Don't eat any" Kane snapped back.

Damn it, I was hoping he wouldn't say that. "What's wrong with them? They are pigs!" I demanded.

"Yeah, they are… you remember the Odyssey of Greek Mythology?" Kane questioned of me. I don't see how that had to do with dinner! "Some of his men were turned to swine by a sorcereress… don't you think this is a little too… convenient…" Kane kept staring at the pen. "This isn't right…"

Taker soon joined us in the back; I didn't smell a single drop of blood on him. "I got shivers the moment I brought the blood to my lips… I didn't drink any of it," he growled hungrily. "Something ain't right"

Kane agreed. "We'll wait for the Hardys to get back, we spring Hunter and get the hell out of here"

It made me wonder… could Fang know what was wrong with this place? Does he know their secrets?


	7. Chapter 7 Trial by Nature

Chapter 7- Trial by Nature- Taker

We found the courtroom and decided to wait there until the trial stared, looking at my watch, I knew the Hardys would be back at any moment now. The creatures of this underground world began to file in and wait patiently for this, many were looking forward to the verdict. It reminded me of the trials back in the day, you get court action and a hanging all within the same time frame. However, this mortal didn't deserve it. Hunter can be a pain in the ass, but he's done nothing wrong but opened his big yap. Once the courtroom was full, Hunter was brought in chained. He was shackled from head to toe and stood before the judge…. Which happened to be Zeus himself.

Order was called as Zeus stared angrily to Triple H. "Do you have a lawyer?" he asked with a grin.

"I was entitled to one?" Hunter snapped back, the courtroom doors opened as someone made their way through.

"I apologize for being late, it's hard to get here on short legs!" it announced. Looking down, I saw it was Hornswaggle. My eyes turned to the back of the room, Jeff stood there with an innocent shrug of his shoulders and a goofy face. He found great amusement in this, however I failed to see the humor.

Triple H turned to face me. "Tell Steph I love her… apologize to everyone for all the rotten things I've done…" he began to give me the verbal version of his will.

"Hunter, shut the hell up and let Hornswaggle do his thing, he's a McMahon… sort of… this is what they live for…. I think" I wasn't even sure what to make of this, however the court was interested to see a Leprecon in their midst.

"My name is Hornswaggle McMahon your honor, I am representing the mortal who stands before you. I wish to ask of the court as to what are the charges?"

Zeus named off the charge of murdering a dragon in the first degree. "Punishable by death. He slayed a dragon, therefore the dragon can slay him back. Punishment is to be carried out by the one named Kane, failure to do so, results in Kane remaining here in the underground until the mortal is dead"

Hornswaggle nodded. "Do you have proof of this death?"

"He confessed to it on the surface"

"But that has no legal bindings to your world, if it was done here, then yes, the confession is useable, however, since it was done out of your jurisdiction… it's invalid!"

My God, he really is a McMahon! Kane, Snitsky and I couldn't believe our eyes as the little Leprecon held his own!

"Jurisdiction or not! He slaughtered a female dragon!" Zeus yelled in anger.

"No… he didn't. He lied to the mortals up stairs, the term 'bagged' can be used in many different references. It could mean killed… or caught…." Hornswaggle waved his hand to the back. Matt Hardy arrived with Sage. The court was stunned to this development, yet Zeus quickly called for order.

"NO! This is not allow! This is not permitted!" Zeus yelled.

"This is allow, for this is the dragon he saved from certain death!" Hornswaggle yelled back

The whole court was out of order until someone stood up and let out a hellasious roar. I turned to Kane, who only shrugged to me. Every creature stopped, it was Fang. "Evidence is clear he did not murder a dragon, his scent is on the female, he did save her from certain death… Zeus… She is just like you" Fang announced.

There were whispers, just like her huh? I thought so. "No, I am not like her! I swear it!"

"I've heard of that project. Operation… Zeus…" slowly I stood to my feet and approached the bench. "You were the first mortal turned into a mythic beast… because it worked on you, they turned to the more powerful creatures like dragons…" I paused as I saw the sweat drip down the centaur's face. "Genetic engineering allowed the mortals to make our kind from their own… Zeus, you were mortal once," I announced.

The room was aghast to such a discovery. "He created the underground so we would be protected, the question is at what cost? I know those pig we have at the vampire bar… they aren't really pigs are they?" Fang demanded.

Zeus' look changed; he grew angry to the people standing up against him. "They tested on me, so I tested on them. Any mortal that comes in our city with intent on bringing harm… they pay the price… I knew how to turn mortals into swine, it's not that difficult if they could do this to me…"

The room fell oddly silent to this creature, knowing where quite a bit of their food comes from now… it startled them. "You are no better than the mortals who wish for us all to be dead. You act out as they would have against our kind… how dare you," I growled lowly to him. "You have no right to led these people, not after what you've done"

Zeus kicked down the bench and stood defiantly. "I kept you all safe! I gave you all family to call your own, when you were on the brink of death. I SAVED YOU!"

"You saved us alright… but you took care of us at the expense of mortal lives. I know how far this place goes, we are under the facility that takes our kind… and uses them for tests. That's where I found most of the little ones I tend to!" Fang announced. "Zeus… why not tell us the truth?"

Zeus sneered to Fang. "You always were the smartest one here…" I watched his hoof dig into the earth; he was going to charge, yet Zeus didn't notice the venom coming right at him. "You will not take my place, Fang!"

"I will, for you are no longer fit to led us," Fang snapped back.

Zeus got ready to charge, until the poison stuck, he fell to the ground, unable to move. Fang didn't kill him… just immobilized him. The room was aghast as Fang stepped forward; he looked down at the fallen centaur. "You may have saved my life, but how many innocent ones did you destroy?" he questioned.

Zeus was chained and taken away before everyone as Fang called for order as well as peace from the people. The courtroom emptied, leaving us alone with Fang, he turned to Snitsky. "I was going to go back with you father…" but trailed off.

Gene knew. "Don't say another word, I am proud of you. You do what must be done" was Snitsky's response.

Fang left as he tended to his people, Kane gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Wow… that was rather interesting"

"Can we go now?" Sage asked. "This place is kinda creepy"

"Yeah… and someone get these damn chains off of me!" Hunter growled.


	8. Chapter 8 END

Chapter 8- Parting ways- Matt

The town was in great confusion; none knew what to do now since their once trusted leader turned out to be something he wasn't. Fang called for order and vowed to set things right again. He announced his first task of changing the swine back into mortals, and search for a different substance. Snitsky already volunteered to bring them actual livestock so they can raise their own food. His generosity was accepted. However the people kept turning to Kane and Sage, begging them both to stay. Sage was creeped out and stood behind Jeff and I most of the time, I don't blame her for that. Kane kindly refused their invitation saying "I know what the world above contains, I can defend myself with the help of friends" he announced.

"Why are you so desperate for a dragon anyway?" Taker asked. "I mean, have you heard him sing in the shower?"

"What does that have to do with anything!" Protested Kane.

"Nothing, I just like embarrassing you"

"Oh you want to know embarrassing, don't use garlic on this vampire, a cucumber is just fine!" Kane announced.

"THAT WAS A SECRET!"

"GROW UP!" snapped Jeff. "God, I'm supposed to be the immature one here!"

I could only roll my eyes; Taker is the most mature one of us here, however whenever he's around Kane, sometimes the immaturity leeks out of him. Triple H just rolled his eyes as he turned to Fang. "So we're cool on this… I'm not going to be chased out with pitchforks or anything?"

"Everything is fine, we understand about what you said upstairs. You are innocent, not to mention the sentence would not have been death had Zeus told us of your sorcerery" Fang explained.

"I suppose we should head back. I'm hungry," growled Taker as his gut followed. We made our way back to the surface through the hidden passage under the bar. The place was still a wreck from where we last left it. Hunter went to the table and took the centaur horns off the surface. "What are you going to do with those?" Taker asked.

"Dispose of them properly" Hunter replied.

Snitsky kept starting at the hidden door; he let out a sigh before he moved away from it. It tore him in half having to leave his son behind. Sage looked perplexed, Kane promised to fill her in later on.

We went back to the arena as Vince gave us an earful. "Where the hell where you? Why did you take Sage? What's with Hornswaggle? Why is he holding my briefcase? What the hell happened to Hunter?"

"Can I just get some blood, I am DAMN hungry" Taker growled.

Vince's eyes widened as he let Taker pass to get some blood. Luckily Vince kept some in the catering room just in case. He then noticed the saddened look on Snitsky. "You ok?" he asked.

Gene nodded. "Yeah… fine… Look, I am going to call it a night, talk to you guys tomorrow, after I make some calls" he said and left.

Vince then turned to Kane. "Ok, why do I have the feeling you're behind this?" he questioned.

"WHAT! ME! Jeff is the crazy monkey boy!" Kane protested.

"HEY! Crazy yes, monkey… well… ok… never mind" Jeff muttered.

"Mr. McMahon I can explain everything, we just had a long night and ran into some hunters…"

Vince stopped me then and there. "Hunters? Is everyone ok?"

"We're still kickin' so yeah, we're ok." I told Vince the whole story inside as everyone got settled in. Kane told Kratos and Sage the full story as to where he went and what happened. However later on that night, there was a disturbing discovery.

Hunter had told us there was a number he was given, a secret one the government uses to find hunters like his friends at the bar. "We can go undercover and break this thing down from the inside!" he explained with excitement.

"Question is, who goes?" Taker asked. "We know they have knowledge of you, Shawn will be a no brainer and they will view Orton as a rookie… Someone needs to go… unassumingly" Taker announced as he downed his seventh pint of the night… of blood that is.

"Jeff and I could do it"

"No too obvious with the fangs, besides I would do it if I could. They got Kane's blood on record, not to mention we can't trust you without another emotional break down man"

Kane nodded in agreement. "What about me?" questioned Stephanie McMahon.

Every eye tuned to her oddly. "What?" Hunter demanded. "No, no! I am not risking it! Your dad will have my ass on a pike!"

"Not when he doesn't know about it," Steph grinned. "I got an idea… and it's already in motion… I'm not going alone, don't worry about that," she said.

"Do tell of this plan" said Taker. "I'm sure we would all like to be informed"

"In due time boys… in due time" Stephanie walked out of the room, Hunter patted down his pockets for the paper with the number. A look of shock came over him as he quickly followed her out. What did she have up her sleeve? What was Stephanie doing? We looked about the room and realized something odd. Snitsky did say he was going to call it a night… after a phone call…..

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
